


[podfic] your scarred heart

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Feelings, Fix-It, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, off-screen violence, post-The Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Neither of them escaped that battle unscathed."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] your scarred heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your scarred heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16070) by sospes. 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
 **  
** **Warnings:** post-book, post-Battle of Five Armies, sibling incest, off-screen violence

**Length:** 00:11:36  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_your%20scarred%20heart_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
